Snapshots: INVASION
by Khauzy
Summary: New collection of one shots based on Season 2! Events of previous Snapshots don't apply. You can consider this a 'reboot'. Main pairing SuperboyxRobin. Side pairings. Ratings vary.
1. Capes

The training room of Mt. Justice was filled with grunts and other feral noises. Super Boy was in the middle of a session with Robin and he was not on his game. The Boy Wonder was too fast for his fist most times and even when he did calculate where the youth would land, he'd be gone again in an instant.

"Come on, Super Boy! Fight!" Robin shouted. He leapt into the air, landing a fury of kicks onto the larger boy's chest and shoulder.

Super Boy growled and kept his arms up in a guarded position. "Hold still and I just might get to!" He saw the flash of Robin's cape flutter by and he snapped his arm to grab the fabric.

Robin's eyes darted to the movement and quickly unhooked the cape, letting it fall to the floor before moving back into his assault. He dropped down to the ground and swept his foot out, taking Super Boy's own feet from beneath him.

The floor shook as Super Boy fell and the floor sensors recognized his defeat. A small tally of 'four to one' flashed above Super Boy's head. Conner groaned as he got to his feet. "Dick went all out teaching you."

"Yeah, of course," Tim said and held out his hand to the other. "Good fight, even if you _were_ distracted the whole time."

"Distracted?" Conner took the offered hand and pulled himself up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well learn, because if I were the enemy, I could have taken you out," Tim said gravely. He bent down to pick up his discarded cape and nodded his head towards the door. "Come on. Let's go take a break."

Conner nodded and followed the smaller boy out. He wasn't still dwelling on what happened with him and Megan. He was already over it. It had been his decision in the first place, so why was he still angry? Conner shook his head and blinked in surprise when his eyes caught Tim's butt swaying as he walked.

Tim was unaware of the attention he was getting and stopped off in the kitchen. He snagged two bottles of water and tossed one in Conner's direction. "Here."

Conner quickly caught the bottle and twisted the cap off. "You going back to Gotham tonight or are you staying here?"

"I'm staying here tonight since I don't have patrol until tomorrow night," Tim took a swig from his bottle and wiped his mouth. "Still need to get adjusted working with everyone."

"About adjusting..." Conner led him out the living room and dropped down on the couch. "What was that move with your cape. You seriously just take it off during fights?"

"Yeah. I saw you move to grab it," Tim said and sat next to the other. "Teammates or not, I'm not going to let you choke me on my own suit."

"I wasn't going to choke you," Conner chuckled. "Maybe just spin you around a bit. You don't see most cape wearers rushing to take it off during a fight."

"They don't think ahead," Tim said. "I'm not as good as dodging back assaults as Batman, so I made my own cape easy to remove."

The zeta tube announced Megan's arrival and Conner got to his feet quickly to avoid conversation. "I'm going upstairs."

"Conner—" Tim jumped up at the other's sudden movement. "Are you serious?"

"About that spinning thing? Nah. That would hurt you too much." Conner went up the stairs and entered his bedroom. The door didn't click shut and he was surprised to see Tim had followed him. "Something wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Tim closed the door quietly behind him. "Any reason you're running from M'gann?"

"I'm not running!" Conner lowered his voice and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"All right…" Tim backed off. He didn't feel like being on the wrong end of one of Conner's temper tantrums. "Just know it's probably not going to get better until you do."

"I know that much." Conner laid back on his bed and sighed up to the ceiling.

"We can talk later," Tim came to sit next to the other once he calmed down and began to gently stroke his hair.

Conner closed his eyes and turned his head to give Tim better access. He curled up beside the smaller boy and laid his head in Tim's lap. Tim smiled fondly at the child-like actions and continued petting the other slowly.

"I'd be careful about taking that cape off though," Conner started again. "You might get some unwanted attention with your backside exposed."

"So you _were_ staring at my butt," Tim mused quietly.

"Only at that last second..." Conner opened his eyes and innocently looked up at Tim. "I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"I'm sure," Tim leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Tim..." Conner's cheeks turned red and he sat up.

"Sorry," Tim bit his lower lip and scooted back some.

Conner reached his hand out and pulled the smaller teen close again. He kissed hic cheek chastely and gave the boy a small smile. Tim smiled back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Still adjusting to that too."

"I could help with that." Conner leaned closer and kissed Tim's lips softly.

Tim made a small noise into the kiss and brought one of his hands to rest on Conner's shoulder, as if to keep him close. Conner pressed down lightly and laid Tim down on his mattress. He let his hands hold the other's waist and he shifted his weight so as not to crush the smaller boy.

Tim allowed himself to be shifted and moved himself to make it more comfortable. Conner broke the kiss to catch his breath. "I feel a bit better now."

"That's good," Tim said and immediately went right back to kissing.

Conner kissed Tim harder and his hands started to wander. He tugged on Tim's uniform and unzipped it from behind. He sat up so the Kevlar suit could be peeled away from his skin. He reached up and began undressing the other boy, starting with his signature black muscle shirt.

Conner stopped to let Tim undress him and started again. He leaned down and kissed down Tim's chest and stopped at an expose nipple. He sucked on the nub of flesh and flicked his tongue across it.

"Ahh!" Tim gasped in surprise, arching his back slightly into the touch.

Conner finished unzipping Tim down to his pants and rolled his hips downward. He traced his hand along Tim's body to his other nipple and rubbing his finger around it. Tim bit his lip not to moan and reached down to start unfastening Conner's jeans.

Conner lapped his tongue faster across Tim's body. He lifted his hips to give Tim an easier time with his jeans. It took a few awkward moments, but Tim was able to loosen the jeans and reach inside for his prize. He found the warm bulge forming there and gently stroked it through the fabric of Conner's boxers.

"Aah..." Conner let out a soft moan against Tim's chest. He sat up slowly and positioned himself so Tim could reach him faster.

Tim wiggled a bit so he could push down Conner's boxers. His erection sprung free and Tim unconsciously licked his lips.

Conner gave a little chuckle. "Impatient?"

"Did you want me to go slow?" Tim countered.

"I didn't say that." Conner leaned down and captured Tim's lips again.

Tim gave a tiny smile into the kiss and moved to grasp Conner's length firmly in his hand. Conner moaned into Tim's mouth as he started a slow rhythm of pumping as they kissed. Conner ran his tongue over Tim's lips and against his own. He squirmed in Tim's grasp and wiggled in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Tim mumbled, breaking the kiss briefly before going back to working his mouth and fingers against the other.

The Kyrptonian clone tried to nod enthusiastically but didn't want to break the kiss again. He could feel Tim's fingers sliding faster his pre-cum started to drip out and coat his member. Tim felt his hand becoming slick and that only spurned him to move faster.

"Tim..." Conner groaned against his mouth a second time and shuddered once. "Not yet, I'm too close..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Tim asked, slowly his hand a little.

"I want to make you feel good too..." Conner reached between them and lightly rubbed between Tim's legs. Tim's breath hitched slightly.

"Yeah, like that." Conner slipped his hand into Tim's uniform and pull it down to expose his backside and lap. Conner fumbled with his boxers once before pulling them down and exposing his hardening cock.

Tim bit his lip and wiggled the rest of the way out of his uniform. Conner smiled and stroked Tim faster.

"Nnngh…Conner," Tim moved into the touch, his cheeks flushing.

Conner's length twitched in Tim's hand and he moaned. Conner moved slightly so they were rubbing against each other. The springs started to creak louder.

Tim gasped when he felt their twin erections move against each other. Conner stroked his hand faster and loosened his grip. He bent forward to kiss Tim awkwardly. Tim kissed back just as poorly, his mind to distracted by the other's hand. "Conner, please…" he murmured.

Conner nodded and released his hold on Tim. He looked down between their legs and whistled at their hardened lengths. "Is that a new record time?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," Tim grumbled with a blush. He didn't often lose control, but he wanted Conner and he wanted him _now_.

Conner chuckled again and went to retrieve a small bottle of lubrication. He coated himself and a few fingers before rubbing at Tim's entrance. A small moan came from Tim and he shifted his legs apart and peered down shyly at his partner.

Conner was too focused on preparing Tim to notice he was being watched. He slid his fingers inside him slowly and rubbed his sensitive walls. Tim groaned softly and tilted his head back to lie against the headboard. Conner added a third finger and bent forward to run his tongue along the swollen entrance.

The stretch burned slightly, but Tim welcomed it and pushed down against the intruding digits.

"Just a little bit more." Conner remembered his first time with Tim and how he was scared he tore the other boy open. It hadn't been as horrible as that, but Conner liked to over prepare just in case. Once he was satisfied, he kissed Tim's cavity again and rubbed his slick member against him.

"Conner…" Tim whispered softly and ran his fingers through his short hair.

Conner made a soft purr in reply and slid himself into Tim. He settled inside the other boy for a moment before he began to move again.

Tim gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath as he felt himself being stretched further than Conner's fingers had. It didn't feel nearly as bad as the first few times, and the mild amount of discomfort was bearable.

Conner moved slowly at first to get Tim used to the sensation. He gradually sped up and pressed his fingers into Tim's waist.

"Ahh…" Tim arched his back, pulling Conner deeper into his body.

"Tim-" Conner hadn't expected that and thrust faster.

Moans came in steady succession as they rocked their bodies together. Conner could feel his breaking point and shifted deeper inside Tim. He pressed against Tim's prostate once and growled as he nearly released.

"Ahh!" Tim's eyes snapped open and he gripped onto Conner's shoulders. "Uhn, Conner…again!"

Conner thrust again and hit the spot harder. His breathing was becoming more laboured with each thrust.

Tim's walls began to clench around Conner.

"Tim—!" Conner bit his lip and swallowed a cry as he came.

The smaller boy shouted when he felt the other's hot essence spill inside him and followed him over the edge.

Conner collapsed in a heap atop Tim and tried to steady his heart. He pulled out and hugged him close. Both their bodies were sticky but he didn't care.

Tim's breath came out in short pants. He reached his arms up and wrapped them loosely around the larger boy's body and leaned up to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Conner returned the kiss gladly and set his hands at Tim's waist. He broke the kiss to look down. He had left obvious finger bruises along Tim's waistline.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay," Tim said with a soft smile. "No one's going to see them anyway."

"Batman doesn't just burst in on you in the shower?" Conner lowered his voice. "Crime doesn't take a bath."

"Why would he—" Tim stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. Good night, Conner."

"What about 'Crime doesn't take a time out'. 'No naps in Gotham'?" Conner nuzzled Tim once.

"I'm going to blame these ridiculous questions on your lack of energy," Tim sighed and started stroking his head again.

Conner purred again ad rubbed his head against Tim's hand. "It's a good tired though."

"I know." A small kiss was placed on Conner's forehead.

Conner titled his head up and kissed Tim's cheek lightly. "Good night Tim."

"Good night, Conner," Tim yawned. He reached down for his discarded cape, draping it over their entangled bodies as they drifted off into sleep.

-OWARI-

**Wow, long time no see guys! Sorry we've been distracted with other things, but when we saw the new season of YJ we HAD to do this. NOW we can use Tim and no one can complain. :) Needless to say, we are pleased, so here's the starting catalyst with 'Capes' again! There's still two more stories to be posted to the other, but we'll now be focusing on this collection. Hope you guys enjoy and don't mind the swap. See you next time!  
**


	2. Awake Without You There (Birdflash)

**AN: This chapter contains spoilers for ENDGAME and is also features a new side pairing, Wally and Dick. **

Pairing: Wally/Dick

Rating: M

The window to his bedroom slid open from the outside and he crept inside. Dick peeled off his domino and started to strip out of his uniform. Soon the Nightwing costume was on a hanger atop the vanity and he padded into the bathroom. Dick let out a little curse when the lavatory lights flashed on and he quickly and quietly washed himself clean. He'd been in the field with the alpha-team and the new cuts across his back showed it.

Dick snuck back to his bedroom and climbed into bed. He tried not to wake the form already lying in wait for him and curled against the other's backside.

His attempts turned out fruitless when the other occupying rolled over and was met with sleepy green eyes. "You're back late. I almost thought I would fall asleep."

"I thought you had." The ghost of a smile shined on Dick's face and he captured the other in a soft kiss. "You shouldn't keep waiting for me, Wally. You know we're on different time zones."

"Yeah, but what if you're hurt when you come back?" Wally argued and his fingers lightly brushed over the new scratches that littered Dick's back. "Besides, it's not like I'm lacking on energy."

"You know what I mean-" Dick winced when Wally pressed against the cut. "I spun left when I should've spun right. It's not a big thing."

"I don't feel like arguing," the red head replied and pressed a firm kiss to Dick's neck before nipping at the sensitive skin. "That's not what I stayed up for."

"So why did you..." Dick turned his neck and exposed more flesh to the questing lips.

"You know why," Wally purred and his hands crept up Dick's shirt to run appreciatively over the nicely muscled teen's body.

Dick settled his hands at Wally's waist and rolled so he was on his back. He hissed at the initial pain but shifted and spread his legs.

"Tell me what you want," Wally said as one of his fingers brushed lightly against one of Dick's nipples.

"I like everything you do to me," Dick replied breathlessly. "Don't make me choose. I make enough decisions as it is."

Wally chuckled at that and conceded. He made short work of tugging down the younger male's sweats, knowing exactly what both of them wanted.

Dick rolled his hips once and panted as the cold night's air licked up his hot flesh.

"Wow, what were you thinking about when you were gone, huh?" Wally laughed and took Dick's already half-hard length into his hands.

"I was thinking about you on the way home. I think I broke my sprinting record getting here." Dick stopped to moan and he thrust up. "Do I get a prize?"

"You do. And it's me," Wally grinned and scooted himself down to lap at the tip.

Dick threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth hung open and a low moan escaped him.

Wally adjusted Dick slightly, holding his hips up gently as his tongue and mouth set to work exploring the length and curves of the other's cock.

"Wally-" Dick threaded a hand through Wally's fiery locks. He tried to keep still and only managed to thrust into Wally half the time.

If the red head minded, his opinion was left unvoiced as he continued his ministrations on Dick's length. He dipped his head lower and sucked harder and his body even hummed a bit, but Dick couldn't tell if he was humming or vibrating.

A second hand began carding through Wally's hair and Dick whimpered. He was so close already but wanted to enjoy what the whole night had to offer. "Wally I'm gonna come."

The older pulled back just long enough to mumble the words: "I want you to" before engulfing Dick entirely again.

Dick tore his hands from Wally's hair so he wouldn't drag his nails into the other boy's scalp when he came. Dick arched up with a cry and his seed shot down Wally's throat. The aftershock of such a strong orgasm left him shaking and Dick slumped back onto mattress.

Wally pulled back and licked his lips, resembling a satisfied cat almost, and wiped the remaining moisture from his mouth. "I hope you're not too tired yet, because I'm not done with you yet," the red head said softly and crawled back up to place a kiss on Dick's mouth, the tastes of their mouths and Dick's release mixing together.

Dick groaned at the promise and shook his head in reply. "Never too tired for you."

"Good," Wally smiled happily and pulled Dick into a deeper kiss.

Dick opened his mouth to the kiss and ran his tongue over the other's. He swallowed once and grunt at the sensitivity to his length lying between them. Dick reached for the nightstand and broke the kiss in frustration when he couldn't search properly. He pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and passed it to Wally.

"Well you're straight to the point," the older chuckled as he accepted the bottle and squeezed a good amount of the cold gel into his palm. "But I like that," he added as he slicked one finger and pressed it against Dick's entrance gently.

"Aah..." Dick bit back a louder groan and he wiggled once. "You know that's the only thing straight about me."

"Thankfully," Wally quipped and pushed in deeper, slicking himself as well as he watched the younger male's expression.

Dick tried to still on the bed to fully enjoy Wally's attention. "You can go faster," he chuckled. "Just not through me, okay?"

"Right. Sorry," Wally mumbled as added a second finger and scissored him carefully.

A soft and pleasant sigh left Dick and he soon grew hard again. He stroked himself in time with Wally's thrusts into his body. "I can't... Wally please. I need you."

Wally nodded and stretched the other just a bit more before pulling his fingers out. He applied a bit more lube to his own arousal before positioning it and waiting for Dick to relax. "Ready?"

"Yes." Dick nodded once and he hooked his arms around Wally's neck.

Wally smiled and drew Dick in for a kiss just as he thrust forward, bridging the final gap between them.

Dick cried again and his body greedily took Wally as far within as he could. The pair waited several beats of their hearts for Dick to adjust before they moved again. Dick tried to set a rigorous pace ad each union left him panting louder.

"Oh, Dick," Wally moaned as he thrust harder and faster, his body starting to steadily vibrate as they moved together.

Dick's mouth hung open and only small whimpers and whines passed his lips. He hung on to Wally for all he was worth and he shut his eyes again. Words slowly came back to him and he whispered them. "Wally- don't stop. Please I need-Wally I love you. I love you."

"I love you too," Wally responded between pants, quickening his pace as he felt Dick's urgency swell within himself as well.

Dick's swelled tip rubbed between them and a healthy coating of his essence dragged a shimmering line along Wally's stomach. The friction was growing too much for Dick again and he squeezed down on his erection. "Together."

Wally nodded and moved his hand to join Dick's pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Dick clenched tightly around Wally and swore again. Lights began to dance behind his eyes and was losing the fight against releasing a second time. "Wally-"

"Dick!" Wally called at the same time as he body shuddered with his orgasm.

Dick dragged his hands down Wally's back and scratched his nail against the former speedster's flesh. He was sure he'd leave little raised red lines but no one would see them but him. Dick traced his hands down to clasp Wally's tightly on either side of his body. "I love you," he repeated between pants.

"I love you too," Wally breathed and nuzzled his face tiredly against Dick's neck. "So much."

* * *

Dick moved to nuzzle Wally in kind and met nothing but air. He sat up at once and stared about his room. He wasn't in his bed at the manor-he wasn't even on the Watch Tower. A police siren wailed by and Dick blinked. Slowly the last few hours filtered back into his mind and a heavy sob tore through his body.

Dick was in Bludhaven. They'd saved the world from the Reach but at a terrible price. He was alone his bed and would remain that way perhaps forever. He hadn't spent the night making love with Wally-he'd been trying to relive it. And he'd never have that chance again.

**AN Khauzy: **Sorry it's taken us so long to get these done. We watched the finale together yesterday AND I WAS SO UPSET. Wally is my favourite character and I wanted to bawl. *sigh* Anyway, we should be updating more frequently now and another will be posted shortly after this. We're also adding more pairings, but it will still be primarily TimKon. Don't worry, we'll make it easy for you to skip and pairings you don't like. :)


	3. It's About Tyme (Tyme, TimKon)

Pairing: Tye/Jaime, TimKon

Rating: M

**AN**: If you want to SKIP the Tyme scene, please read until they get to Jaime's apartment then Ctrl + F search 'Metropolis'. This will take you directly to the TimKon. Happy reading!

* * *

"The entrance should be around here somewhere," Robin said, clicking a few buttons on the console hidden in his gauntlet. "I can disable to security just long enough for us to get in, but we have to be quick."

Now that the Reach's influence was slowly being chipped away, Nightwing felt now was as good time as any to infiltrate one of their facilities and do another reconnaissance mission. It was still unclear if there were still more products being manufactured or if there will still somehow more kids still in their grasp.

Superboy was at the rear and kept a lookout from behind as the small group made it through. Robin was on point and Impulse and Blue Beetle were the middle. He had initially disagreed with Nightwing about Beetle going on a mission so soon but their leader had a point. None of them outright stood a chance against the Reach and Beetle was their best option. "Just stay on alert."

"I'm not picking up any heat signatures in this area, so we should be okay for now," Robin said. They walked for a few moments longer before finally reaching the large metal building with steel doors in the middle of the woods.

"Any tech we need to be worried about?" Superboy asked.

"Scarab isn't picking up anything active," Blue Beetle answered. "If there's anything it's underground."

"Think we should split up?" Impulse asked, coming to stand behind Robin and peek at his screen.

"I don't think so. Not until we get inside at least," Robin replied, shaking his head. "We can cover more ground, but I'm worried if one group gets discovered."

"We stay together," Superboy added with finality. "We have no idea how big the compound could be." He nodded to Robin. "Just get us inside."

"Right..." Robin sighed. He went up to the door and made quick work of disabling the lock.

The door slid open quietly and the four teens slipped inside. Blue Beetle pressed his hand to the sensor and did a security sweep. He gave a thumbs-up. "We're all clear."

Impulse quickly ran down the corridor, stopping to quickly open and close each door before running back.

"Nope, nothing here," he declared when he skidded to a stop back in front of the rest of the group. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the blaring sound of an alarm. The lights along the hall started flashing red and an intercom message played over the speakers. "-I swear I didn't trip that."

Heavy footsteps thundered down the hall. A fleet of the Reach's crimson footmen were en route. Superboy wrenched the nearest door open and he pushed the team inside. It was a storage room filled with sealed crates of 'Reach' beverages. They ducked behind the large boxes and waited in silence.

The door opened again quickly and a much softer pair of footfalls entered. "I told you not to touch that," a human voice whispered angrily.

"Me? You're the one who thought zapping the door would be a smart way to open the door," another voiced hissed back just as fiercely.

"That's because it _was."_

"Tye?" Beetle couldn't stop himself from asking in the darkness.

"Because forcing open a door that's linked with a sensitive security system was _smart."_

"You wanted to just smash through it," the first voice argued. "My idea had subtlety."

Superboy huffed quietly to himself and kept a grip on Blue Beetle's shoulder. He craned his head around a crate and could see the two squabbling teens. There were two of the runaways, Beetle's friend Tye and the one of the other boys Virgil. He rolled his eyes. _'Amateurs.'_

"I wanted to smash the _wall_ not the door," Tye argued. "There's a difference. Either way, now what? Our 'subtlety' is gone."

"So, are we just really going sit here and listen to them bicker?" Robin asked.

"You have a better idea?" Superboy grunted softly. "The Reach is going to hear them if they don't shut up. We can use them for cover."

"No way. Tye is not going to be Reach bait," Beetle argued harshly.

"I just mean they're looking for _them._ We use them as a distraction and take out the footmen easily," Superboy answered and rolled his eyes. "They're not going to be causalities."

"I say we quiet them down," Robin said. "No distractions, no cheap tricks. And then we can find out why they're here."

"Sounds good to me," Impulse agreed.

"And how do you suppose we do that without making them louder?" Superboy asked thoughtfully.

Blue Beetle seemed to come up with a solution of his own. "Tye, cram it."

"Jaime?" The turned around sharply at the new voice.

"Yeah-" Blue Beetle crawled out from behind his crate slowly and the scarab's armor collapsed into itself. "Tye, what are you doing here?"

Tye walked up swiftly to Jaime and aimed a hard punch to his stomach. "You jerk!"

"Wow, so maybe we should have left them alone," Impulse noted.

"Yeah, this is a much better plan, Robin," Superboy sighed and got to his feet.

Jaime stumbled backwards after the punch and held his stomach. "I deserved that."

"I got something for you too, lightning bug," Virgil sneered. Purple sparks lit his finger tips and he moved to send a bolt through Jaime.

"Enough." Superboy closed his hand gently on Virgil's fingers and gave them a squeeze. "What are you two doing here. Now."

"We could ask you the same thing," Tye said, looking quite unimpressed with Superboy.

"Too bad it doesn't work like that," Robin said and came to stand beside Superboy with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now spill."

"We found out the Reach do some shipments from out here. We thought we'd mess up their business," Virgil offered. He took his hand back gingerly rubbed his fingers. "What about you?"

"Recon and seeing if there were any captives left," Robin answered. "It's dangerous for you two to be here alone. You could be captured again."

"We're not idiots," Virgil snaps. He takes a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "We might not have zeta tubes but we have a way."

"Yeah, only thing is you have to be in his line of sight," Superboy glared.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"We didn't say you were idiots," Robin said, and pushed Superboy back slightly. "But you're inexperienced. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Then stay out of the way," Virgil growled back. "Tye, forget it."

Tye nodded and turned back to Virgil. "Come on. We'll do this our own way."

"You mean trip the alarm system and get captured?" Superboy called back. "The guards are getting closer. No offense, but the two of you don't stand a chance on your own."

"We've done pretty good so far," Virgil snorted. He flexed a finger and flicked a harmless charge at Superboy's shield. "Saved your butts on Warworld."

"You had Luthor's help," Superboy growled. He stepped into Virgil's space again and glared down at the younger teen.

"We did that as a favour. I'm starting to think we should've left you there."

"Guys, knock it off," Robin growled and pushed Virgil back, having no chance whatsoever at moving Superboy. "We can work as a team until we get out of here safely. This isn't the time or the place to start a petty fight."

"Call off your lapdog then," Virgil replied coolly.

Jaime was still to the side with Tye. "I'm so sorry about before. I couldn't do anything to stop the Reach. But it's okay now."

"No, it isn't "okay"," Tye said and frowned. "I don't know what's been up with you, but you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"My Scarab is Reach tech," Jaime answered. "And it's been offmode since it came to Earth. They rebooted it and took control. But the team fixed it. I'm in control again." Jaime placed his hands on Tye's shoulders. "I never meant to hurt you-for any of you to get hurt because of me. I'm so sorry."

Tye's expression softened slightly but his brows were still knitted in a frown. "I'm still mad at you."

"And that's fine. I'm just-I'm just happy you're okay." Jaime let go and his armor slid back into place when the footsteps outside drew closer.

"We can't just sit here and chat," Robin cut in. "We need to move before we're discovered."

"I'm not taking orders from you," Virgil grumbled.

"You have a better suggestion, tough guy?" Superboy was sick of his mouth and attitude.

The time for reconciliation and bickering was over soon enough. The teens were discovered and they made quick work of the Reach's liquid cache. The little facility was nothing but smoke and ash after a short battle. They had worked rather well together but Superboy was not trying to make new friends.

Sphere was waiting at the edge of the woods to take the team back to their HQ. Blue Beetle hung back and the armor folded again. He patted Impulse on the shoulder. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya buddy," Impulse said, flashing a wide smile before zipping off to catch up with Superboy and Robin.

"Guess I'll see you later then." Virgil patted Tye's shoulder and zoomed off on his sewer grate.

"Virgil-" Tye sighed and let his hands drop to his side. Leave it to the other teen to try to force him to make up with Jaime by abandoning him.

"Sorry." Jaime shuffled on his feet and stood behind Tye. "Walk you home?"

"I'm not going home," Tye sighed and shifted on his feet. "There's a coffee place that's still open. Let's go there for now. Maybe it'll give you a chance to explain yourself."

Jaime nodded and fell into step behind him. "Superboy's not always that angry if you'd believe that. The rest of them are alright too."

"Not from how we saw their 'leader' treat their teammate," Tye grumbled as they started down the sidewalk.

"I can explain that. Arsenal activated the airlock on War World. The Reach just wanted my Scarab to disengage everyone. He could have killed them."

"But he didn't," Tye argued. "Honestly, _anything_ we do could get us killed. At least he did something about it. He shouldn't be punished for the what-ifs."

"He's acted out before. It's just this time a lot of people could have died. Nightwing said he had to prove himself to let back on the team...what I'm doing right now, actually," Jaime sighed. "Superboy is a senior member and usually isn't on missions without Nightwing. He was there to keep me in check."

"So much for trust," Tye said and stopped. "I don't like how they operate. We don't like it."

"And how does your team operate? Walkie-talkies with signals that could be tracked... skateboards? At least Luthor's Father Box had been useful. Tye, you guys aren't trained for this. You're going to get hurt." Jaime stopped outside coffee shop. "The team can help you- _all_ of you get a better handle on your powers."

"Yeah, we've heard that before," Tye scoffed. "Thanks but no thanks." He pushed open the door and stepped inside, immediately making a beeline for the counter to order a drink.

They both ordered and Jaime took a booth toward the back. "You still haven't gone home. Your mom and grandfather are really worried about you."

"He's still there," was all Tye said and blew on his drink before taking a sip.

"You could stay at my place tonight," Jaime offered. "Folks are out of town for the weekend. And it'd be nice. I haven't seen you since we rescued you guys."

"Yeah, I guess," Tye said with a sigh.

* * *

The pair took a bus to El Paso and Jaime had the keys in hand at their stop. It was a quick walk to his place and the boys were soon upstairs.

Tye looked around; much hadn't changed since the last time he'd been there.

"You want to hit the shower first?" Jaime dug into his dresser and pulled out the extra pair of pyjamas Tye always left over.

"No, I'll wait," Tye shook his head and accepted the pajamas that were handed to him. "I need to think."

"If you're sure..." Jaime padded out to the linen closet in the hallway and grabbed a set of towels for Tye. He opened the bathroom door and called before over his shoulder. "Just knock if you need something."

He pulled the door shut but it didn't lock completely. Jaime stripped and started the shower. The bathroom soon filled with steam and he slid under the warm water.

Tye sat on the bed for a moment, twisting his hands together and grumbling to himself before he finally stood and went over to the bathroom door. He tested the handle and saw it was unlocked and didn't bother to knock before pushing it open and stepping inside.

The water was running hot now Jaime had his eyes closed under the spray.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Tye mused as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He made quick work of stripping away his pants and underwear before grabbing the handle and pulling the shower door back.

_There is an intruder in our shower_, the scarab announced suddenly.

What? Jaime's eyes snapped open and he turned in surprise. "Tye. Um... I thought you didn't want to shower...?"

"I...changed my mind," Tye said a bit awkwardly. His cheeks lit up slightly when he finally realized that he was standing in the shower naked with his best friend.

"Okay..." Jaime hoped he didn't have a blush to match Tye's. He instantly regretted where the blood not colouring his cheeks might travel instead and he shifted to cover his legs.

"Sorry," Tye mumbled. "I just-"

_Jaime Reyes, we are under attack! Evasive maneuvers!_

The scarabs warning came a bit too late as Tye already stepped closer and connected their mouths together.

Jaime's brain almost short circuited and then his arms wrapped at Tye's waist. He opened his mouth to the kiss and broke away when he had to breathe. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Tye said a bit breathlessly before moving back into the kiss. His arms snaked behind Jaime and settled at the small of his back, pushing the other closer to him.

A tremor lit up Jaime's body and he forced Tye against the shower tiles. He turned his head to pepper kisses along his neck and collar bone. He panted once. "Bed."

"Later," Tye breathed and cupped one of the other boy's buttocks in his and squeezed gently. "Shower first, right?"

"R-right..." Jaime groped for his wash cloth and body wash. He handed Tye the bottle.

Tye took the bottle and the cloth and squeeze a good amount of gel onto it. He lathered it a bit before he slowly ran the soaping cloth down Jaime's chest and body, paying more attention to erogenous zones.

Jaime swallowed a moan and thrust into Tye's grip. He was braced against the slick shower tiles and he locked his knees to stay upright.

Tye slid down Jaime's body slowly, until he was crouched in the shower with the other's now half-erect cock hanging temptingly in front of him. He leaned forward and slowly flicked his tongue along the tip.

_He means to devour us_, the scarab declared. _Take him out now before he can strike!_

_Relax!_ Jaime's eyebrows knitted in displeasure as he had a mental round with the scarab. _He's not trying to eat us. Well... not like gobble us up or anything. Just be quiet and enjoy this, okay?_

_I do not enjoy being 'gobbled up'_, the scarab declared pointedly.

Tye, however, was oblivious to the metal debate going on between the pair and slowly trailed his tongue along the side and underside of Jaime's arousal before encasing its entirety in his mouth.

"Ohh-" Jaime felt his knees melt and he fell back to the wall for support. The water dripping down his body started to chill and he groaned again. "Tye..."

Tye moved one hand to support Jaime's back in case he slid on the slick floor while the other busied itself stroke and massaging the places that he could not quite reach with his mouth.

Jaime's eyes fluttered shut and he resisted rolling forward. His voice raised an octave. "I can't-" He let out a high moan as he fought against his orgasm. "Tye no more. Not here. Please."

Tye pulled back immediately and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Jaime, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Jaime uncomfortably bent down to his knees and gather Tye in a rough kiss. "Don't apologize. I just want you to enjoy it too. Can we try again? Maybe somewhere with a little more room?"

Tye nodded and pressed a little kiss back to the corner of his mouth. "Right. I'll just let you finish your shower then and... wait for you."

Jaime audibly swallowed and he got to his feet again. He waited before Tye was gone by addressing the scarab again. See? That wasn't painful or anything.

_I do not trust him. He has promised to attack again._

_That wasn't an attack_, Jaime countered. He finished quickly and dried himself with a towel._ I don't know how it is in space, it's called sex and that was a blow job. People do that when they care about each other._

_So he is trying to mate with us. We are not female._

_You don't have to be opposite genders. And it's not mating. Think of it as bonding...kinda..._ Jaime opened the door to his bedroom and drank in the sight of Tye naked atop his bed.

Tye had taken the time to dry himself and his hair and gave a small smile when he saw Jaime finally step out from the bathroom. "So...this is okay?"

"This is better than okay." Jaime moved across the room in three easy strides and sat on the bed. "This is fantastic."

"Really?" Tye raised a brow in question.

"Yeah..." Jaime's cheeks grew red again and he clutched Tye's hand weakly. "For a while now I've wanted to..." He stopped and swallowed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tye asked, licking his lips nervously out of reflex.

"Because I didn't want to lose my friendship with you. If this freaked you out... you know I don't have many friends. Then I got the Scarab and joined the team-that just made things more complicated. And then you were gone. Then I was gone." Jaime squeezed his hand tighter. "I was scared you'd reject me."

"Well, I haven't," Tye said firmly and reached up to stroke Jaime's cheek.

"I'm glad." He nuzzled once against Tye's hand. "You didn't say anything either," he chuckled.

"I didn't want you around my mom's boyfriend," Tye admitted and shifted on the bed. "But enough about what we didn't do. Let's do something now-if you want."

"Something now sounds good," Jaime echoed. He eased Tye backward onto the bed and settled between his legs. "Where do you want me?"

"On your back," Tye instructed easily.

Jaime flushed at the quick command and moved. After months with the scarab he learned how to lie comfortably on his back.

_What are you doing_? The Scarab hissed. _This position is vulnerable!_

Tye shifted on the bed and moved to straddle Jaime. He leaned down to press a slow and gentle kiss to the other's mouth.

Jaime ignored the scarab and kissed back just as forcefully.

Tye made a soft moan and shifted his body slightly so that their lower halves brushed together.

Something akin to an electric jolt rushed through Jaime and he whimpered with want. "Tye-"

"Is that okay?" Tye asked and rolled his hips forward slowly.

Jaime swore in Spanish and he rolled his hips up. "Oil in the nightstand."

"Really?" Tye chuckled, but sat up to inspect the drawer and was surprised when he actually located the small tube. "Should I ask about this?"

"Nothing too adventurous," Jaime answered. He dropped his gaze. "I might've uh...I know what I like."

"So what do you like?" Tye asked as he popped the tube opened and squirted a generous amount onto his palm.

"I can take four fingers before it starts to hurt. I haven't really since I got the scarab. Commentary running through masturbation isn't one of my kinks."

"Four-" Tye blinked in surprise rubbed the oil onto two of his fingers. "So I guess this is okay?" He asked and reached down between Jaime's legs and rub at the other's entrance.

This is not acceptable contact. The Scarab argued.

I am not letting you ruin this for me. Sing an alien alphabet or count numbers, I don't care.

"Everything you want to do to me is okay, Tye," Jaime breathed. He relaxed under the other's touch.

"Everything?" Tye asked and carefully pushed one of his fingers passed the tight ring of muscle.

Jaime hissed at the intrusion but otherwise gave no resistance. _"Everything."_

Tye nodded and pushed the digit deeper, twisting it and curling it slowly. "Wow. You're really warm."

"Keep talking," Jaime breathed.

"I thought you didn't like commentary," Tye teased and leaned forward slightly to lick Jaime's neck as he added a second finger.

"It's different when it's you." Jaime's voice caught in his throat and he fought against pushing down on Tye's fingers.

"What do you want me to say?" Tye asked softly, kissing a small trail down the other's neck.

"Anything-all the things you want to do to me. Tye..." Jaime turned his neck slightly and pressed his lips against the other.

"I want to be inside you," Tye whispered into his ear huskily and licked at the shell of Jaime's ear. "I want to feel you clench around me as I push as deep as I can go."

"Tye-" Jaime's entrance tightened and he took a deep shuddering breath to relax again. He moaned once and forced his body down. "Please..."

"Please what?" Tye asked, feeling much more confident now that he knew this was what his friend wanted and he pressed a bit deeper and scissored his fingers slowly.

Jaime thrashed his head to the side and he captured Tye's lips. "No more prep. I want you."

"How do you want me?" Tye asked a gained, determined to hear the other say it.

"Slowly at first." Jaime panted once and he twisted down on Tye's fingers. "I need a second to get used to you. Then go crazy inside me. I want you to fill me up."

Tye nodded and pulled his fingers out slowly. He reached back over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube again, squeezing out more and coating his shaft liberally. He was already fully hard and his pre-fluid mingled with the lubricant. Once he was satisfied, he stroked himself a few more times and positioned himself at Jaime's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Jaime nodded and all but pulled Tye closer. "Yeah. Go for it."

No more convincing was required and Tye carefully breached the tight pucker carefully and hissed when he felt the sheer heat wrap around him. "Oh god... _Jaime._ You're so-tight."

"I told you it's been a while since I've used my fingers-" Jaime twisted his head again and kept his lower half still. "God you're huge."

Tye flushed at the comment, but still continued to push deeper and deeper until his hips finally met Jaime's.

Jaime lay still letting his body adjust. When his breathing had calmed again he moved once. "We're good. God, you feel amazing. Move."

"Tell me if I hurt you," Tye instructed before starting a slow rhythm rolling his hips.

Jaime nods and hangs on. The bed creaks as their movements become more frantic. Sweat pools in the sheets beneath them and carves little lines along Tye's back.

Tye groaned as the pleasure heated his body and the room itself became hotter. His thrusts gradually sped up until he was unsure if he or his desire for the other boy was controlling his movements.

"Tye-" Jaime choked out and shuddered with release. He was still panting beneath the other boy and clenched tight around him.

"Ja-Jaime," Tye panted and his hips moved sporadically as he thrust a few more times before coming to completion, his seed leaking out from the little space offered between their bodies. He let out a breath and slumped forward tiredly, resting his head on Jaime's chest.

Jaime let a soft string of Spanish curses pass his lips and he hugged Tye tighter. "You are amazing."

"Sorry I kind of made a mess," Tye mumbled in apology, not seeming to care that Jaime's seed had shot onto his stomach.

"We can shower again." Jaime pushed Tye to his side, the other boy still inside him. He dragged a finger through the coating he left on their stomachs and licked his fingertip.

"That's probably a good idea..." Tye agreed, his eyes too busy following Jaime's tongue as it swirled around his fingertip.

Jaime swallowed slowly and licked his tips. "Something on your mind Tye?"

"No," Tye said and averted his eyes away. "We should probably, uh, shower separately. For real this time."

"Yeah, okay." Jaime pulled himself from around Tye and squirmed at the sensation of cum dripping down his calf.

Tye couldn't help but watch the fluid slowly trail down Jaime's leg and he was tempted to drag the other back down to the bed and not let him go.

"Go wash up," Jaime chuckled. He settled on the bed beside Tye again and kissed his cheek. "We have plenty of time."

"Right. I'll be back," Tye said and disappeared into the bathroom.

_I can confirm that 67% of the deposited DNA sample has not exited your body._ The Scarab suddenly cut back in.

_You really know how to kill the mood, you know that?_ Jaime thumped backwards and winced in pain.

_I detect minimal damage left behind from this 'bonding'. His attack seems to have been ineffective._

_He wasn't attacking!_ Jaime rolled on the bed and combed a hand through his hair.

_I recommend a retaliatory strike._

_Retaliatory? What kind exactly?_

_Disable and or incapacitate him,_ The Scarab_ suggested. A blow to the head or restricting air flow should be sufficient. Without his astral form, he is weak._

_Are you for real? Tye just fucked my brains out, we're not attacking him. Weren't you even paying attention?_

_Yes I was paying attention. I feel however that if you are going to allow this to continue, then our dominance must be established._

_It's not about dominance. _Jaime was so happy he'd learned how to control his one-side conversations. Who knew what would happen if Tye heard him.

The bathroom door opened and Tye stepped out, clad only in a towel as he rubbed his hair dry with another. "I'm finished if you want to go now."

_Now! While his mind his clouded from the heat!_

Jaime jumped up and grabbed Tye by the wrist. He kissed Tye roughly and threw the towel aside. He sank to his knees just as quickly and kissed along Tye's shaft.

"Ja-Jaime!" Tye shouted and almost fell back onto the bed from the surprise attack.

He gave a little shove and pressed Tye into the mattress. Jaime settled himself between Tye's legs and he cradled his shaft.

"Jaime, I just showered," Tye complained, but didn't put up more fight than his weak words of protest.

"We have plenty of water," Jaime chuckled. He licked at Tye's thigh and bit the flesh gently.

Tye moaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back to give in and enjoy the sensations.

That's right, Jaime Reyes. Show him who is in control. We have the power.

Jaime didn't bother to respond and opened his mouth wider. He dragged kisses along Tye and took his spent shaft into his hands. A few strokes and he'd have the boy hard again.

"Nnnngh, Jaime," Tye groaned and gripped at the sheets.

"You don't want to get hard for me, baby?" Jaime tried to sound a bit put out and pouted. He licked a long stripe up his underside.

"N-No, I," Tye tried but was interrupted by his own sharp intake of breath.

Jaime chuckled and swallowed him down. He hummed around Tye and stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Tye groaned again and covered his eyes with his hands, he cock springing back to life and hardening in Jaime's mouth.

"Jaime, st-stop...I'm going to c-cum," Tye breathed and bit his lower lip to muffle his sounds.

"I want you to," Jaime said lustfully. He took another slow drag of his lips across Tye's length.

Those words were Tye's undoing. His back arched off of the bed and he released with a long, low moan.

Jaime swallowed greedily and what didn't slide down his throat trickled out the corner of his mouth.

Tye sat up and blinked at Jaime, rubbing at his face tiredly. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Jaime grew quiet at how easily the confession came out.

"You what?" Tye asked again. He couldn't have been hearing the other boy correctly.

"I said 'I love you'," Jaime blushed furiously. He pushed himself up so he was flush against Tye and the other couldn't break his gaze. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Tye mumbled a bit awkwardly and his cheeks darkened. "I kind of...love you too."

"What was that?" Jaime chuckled and he kisses Tye chastely. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I love you too, you jerk," Tye grumble and gave Jaime a light shove.

Jaime chuckled again and got to his feet. Better? he asked the scarab.

Yes. Much. The Tye Longshadow must not be allowed to think he can control us.

Jaime snorted and went back to the bathroom to shower a second time. He'd have to tell the team about his new relationship and hopefully see about swaying Tye and the other runaways into joining the team. That was a fight for another time.

* * *

The zeta tube to Metropolis opened and Conner stepped out. He wasn't that far from Clark's apartment and the walk and fresh air would help cool his head. He'd given Nightwing the mission report and while their leader wasn't too thrilled with how the operation went down, it was still considered a success.

Tim stepped out a few paces after and followed behind Conner.

His steps slowed before they left the dark alley. "You didn't say enough at the harbor? You kinda tore into me in front of Dick then. I'm not so sure you staying tonight is the best thing."

"So you're mad at me for telling the truth about what happened?" Tim asked with a glare and folded his arms across his chest. "You need to learn to keep your anger in check and not be so aggressive with friendlies, _Conner._ Just because you were here longer than me, doesn't mean my opinion doesn't matter to Dick either."

"That's not what I said." Conner tramped up the stairs ahead of him and unlocked the hole in the wall apartment. He tried to stifle to small pang of sadness at seeing how unused the living space was. Clark was still away on trial with the rest of the Justice League and seeing the empty place just made him depressed. "That Virgil kid was just as angry and I was. Just because he's not here to take his medicine shouldn't mean I get the brunt of it."

"And he's just what you said. A kid-a rookie. You shouldn't be the one getting just as hot-headed as he is," Tim argued.

"I know. I know..." Conner sighed and dropped onto the couch in the living room. The TV remote was in reach but he didn't bother with it. Another heavy sigh escaped the older hero and thumped his head back against the cushions. "I could've said a lot worse things to him. Thanks for keeping me in check."

"You're welcome," Tim said, offering a weak smile. He didn't move towards the couch and instead stayed leaning against the door frame where he'd been standing since they'd entered the apartment. "So am I still not welcome here?"

"You hungry?" Conner got to his feet and crossed to the kitchen. "He should still have some frozen pizzas or something."

"I could eat, I guess," Tim shrugged and rolled his eyes at how Conner avoided directly answering his question.

"Yes, you're welcome," Conner chuckled and looked at Tim's feet. "Please."

"Thank you," Tim said with a small smile. He walked over to Conner and stood on his toes to give the taller teen a kiss on the cheek. "We'll work on that, okay?"

"Yeah." Conner looped his arms around Tim's waist and pulled him up gently. He broke the kiss quietly and set the smaller boy down.

"So you're cooking me dinner?" Tim asked once his feet touched the floor, giving the other a teasing look.

"You want me to use something pre-made and should only be damaged if it's not fixed right or cook. I'm pretty sure me using vegetables violates some kind of health regulations."

"Maybe we should stick to frozen pizzas," Tim suggested. "I'd rather not go back to Gotham with food poisoning."

"Good idea." Conner moved to pre-heat the oven and get the kitchen in order.

Tim followed him into the kitchen at sat down in the closest chair. "I have been meaning to talk to Dick. I really think something needs to be done with them. I know they're upset about Roy, we are too, but it would be safer if they would join us. At least for now."

"Dick made the right call but that wasn't the time for it. We should've been home first. Roy might've listened if we were back at base." Conner took two plates out of the cabinet and put them on the table.

"I don't think he should have been so harsh with him," Tim sighed. "We all knew what he'd been through and we let him come back to the team. Perhaps too soon. He can't be blamed for how he reacted-even though I would have been very upset if I made it out of the ship."

"I don't want to think that." Conner looped his arms around Tim again and kissed the top of his head.

Tim leaned back into the affection and closed his eyes. "I'll talk to Dick about everything tomorrow. And I'm sorry I yelled at you in front of him."

"It's fine." Conner settled around Tim and they just stood one in the other's arms until the timer beeped. "You staying all night?"

"Do you want me to?" The smaller boy asked, tilting his head back to look at Conner. "I'll have to call Dick."

"I'd like it if you did," Conner smiled down. He kissed Tim's nose.

"Then I guess I will," Tim smiled back, but scrunched his nose up when the other's lips made contact. He pulled out his phone and punched in Dick's number quickly before sticking his tongue out at Conner.

The phone was answered mid-ring. "Hey Tim."

"Hey, Dick," Tim answered and adjusted himself so he could talk easier. "I'm staying in Metropolis with Conner tonight."

"So that's where you disappeared. Yeah, okay. Just check in first thing in the morning." Dick's fingers didn't slow from typing up the report for the day. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. All calmed down and everything," Tim answered with a smile and flicked Conner's nose.

"How about noon check in? I'm still a bat, Dick."

Conner shook his head quickly like a puppy and released Tim to rub his nose.

Dick laughed. "Any excuse. Noon then."

"I figured you didn't want to hear the real one," Tim replied cheekily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tim-" Dick let out a short laugh and hung up.

"I take it he said yes?" Conner put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

"Dick can't say no to me," Tim confirmed with a smile and pressed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's mouth. "I mean he _could, _but it rarely happens."

"Hm." Conner returns the kiss with one of his own. "You really adore him, huh?"

"Jealous?" Tim teased and pulled Conner back from the stove and towards the table.

"I'm confident enough in myself to not be," Conner answered honestly and let himself be led.

"Good answer," Tim grinned and pulled Conner down for another, deeper kiss.

One of Conner's warmer hands settled on Tim's waist and he shifted backwards. He grabbed the chair behind himself and sat, pulling Tim along into his lap.

Tim moved until he was seated comfortably on the other's lap before going back into the kiss. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Conner's short hair, rubbing his scalp gently.

Conner let out a soft groan of pleasure and he wiggled once in the seat. He turned his head so Tim could scratch harder.

"You're just like a puppy," the smaller boy laughed, but continued to massage Conner regardless and placed a kiss on his now exposed neck.

That only summoned a happy rumble from Conner's throat.

Tim nipped at his neck and used his other hand to traced light patterns over the fabric of Conner's shirt.

Conner's breath stilled when he felt Tim trace the S shield. His hands slid up to circle Tim's fingers. "Are you worried about them?" He let it hang in the air which two particular members of the Justice League he was concerned for.

"Yeah...but at least we know they're okay," Tim replied quietly and squeezed Conner's fingers.

"I worry every day." He brought Tim's fingers to his lips and he kissed them gently. Conner opened his mouth and took one digit to rest cradled between his teeth. He licked the finger pad and snaked his other hand to Tim's waist again.

"Th-They'll be back soon," Tim assured weakly. He was too focused on Conner's mouth.

Conner swallowed to the knuckle and soft kissing sounds soon filled the quiet kitchen.

"Conner..." Tim sighed and his eyes fluttered slightly as his body began to react to the not-so-innocent attention.

A deep growl of pleasure escaped the Kryptonian hybrid and he reluctantly released his lover when the over started to beep.

Tim wanted to whine and ask him to leave it, but he didn't think Clark would appreciate it if they let his kitchen burn down while they made out.

Conner saw to the pizza and they let it cool. The older boy brought the younger out the living and sat on the couch. He settled Tim across his legs again and chuckled. "Now where were we?"

"You're not hungry anymore?" Tim chuckled, but didn't protest to being brought across the other's lap again.

"Pizza has to cool." Conner shrugged and he kissed Tim thoroughly. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Plus I don't like just eating _food."_

"So what else do you like to eat?" Tim asked and shifted a bit when he noticed the front of his pants becoming a bit uncomfortable.

"You hear the story about the naughty robin?" Conner bent forward and licked Tim's neck once.

"N-No, I haven't," Tim shuddered.

Conner chuckled against Tim's skin and licked another stripe to match. "It's a short story. No moral or anything."

"What is it?" Tim asked, but he already had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

"Once there was a hungry wolf," Conner began and he chuckled. He reached for Tim's belt and unbuckled it slowly. "But he was sleepy too. One morning a robin landed in the tree outside his cave. And this robin ohh this robin..." He slid the belt out from its loops and the metal clanged mutely on the carpet. "...this robin would sing its little heart out day and night."

"What kind of songs would he sing?" Tim asked, keeping his attention firmly on Conner even as he slowly pulled away at his clothes.

"Little bird songs. 'How many corn kernels', 'apple cores, apple cores', cute little animal songs," Conner answered. He unbuttoned Tim's jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly. "But the thing was- he kept singing and singing and the wolf couldn't sleep. And wolves are quite irritable creatures. And the robin sang so loud some of the other animals left so the wolf had nothing to hunt too." He left Tim lightly and hooked his fingers into the boy's briefs.

"What did the wolf do?" Tim asked and sucked in a breath when he felt the other's hands reach inside his pants.

"He waited." Conner shifted on the couch pressed Tim down into the cushions. He covered him with kisses and opened his legs to pull his confining garments to his ankles. "And waited. And waited. Then one day a strong wind knocked the robin out of the tree and into the wolf's cave." He licked up Tim's inner thigh and stopped short of his length.

"Did the wolf eat the robin?" Tim swallowed in anticipation, his eyes slightly clouded from lust as he watched Conner move.

"Not right away." Conner continued to kiss and nip along his skin. "He played with him first...made the robin comfortable in his den and not worry about getting back to his nest. Made himself to be a friend and then one night-" Conner leaned forward and swallowed Tim's length easily. He hummed around him and stroked what he couldn't pass through his lips.

Tim gasped and let out a loud moan as Conner's heat wrapped around him. "Nnnngh-_Conner."_

Conner smirked at the sound and sucked harder. His pants felt constricting but he was too focused on Tim to care. He cradled the other boy and licked a long stripe up his underside. He spread Tim's legs a little wider and nestled his nose against Tim's entrance He moved and pressed a soft kiss to the quivering flesh.

"Conner, please," Tim whispered, his body already sensitive and ready for attention.

"Please what?" Conner dips his tongue and swirls the tip at Tim's entrance.

"I want you," Tim moaned and pulled at Conner's shirt. "Hard. Now."

Conner chuckled. He saw to his pants and the briefs beneath them. Soon his bare flesh was on fire on top of Tim's. Tim sighed appreciatively and ran his fingers over the firm muscle of the newly exposed skin. Conner took a deep breath and balanced himself on one hand He pushed the other to Tim's lips. His tongue darted out quickly to lick at Conner's fingers.

The taller boy shuddered and pressed his fingers deeper into the other's mouth. Tim sucked at the fingers and swirled his tongue around them.

"Tim-" Conner took his hand back and pressed one finger to Tim's entrance.

Tim took a calming breath and relaxed himself and Conner's finger slid easily in him.

Conner chuckled again and pressed deeper. "You weren't kidding."

"You can go faster," Tim urged and wiggled a bit on the couch. "We've done this a few times...I think I've gotten used to your 'super strength'."

That earned another loud chuckle and Conner scissored Tim slowly. The smaller boy pushed back against the fingers, silently urging the other on. Conner added a third finger and massaged Tim gently.

"I'm ready," Tim insisted. He was getting antsy and wanted to feel the other's pulse inside his body.

Conner removed his fingers slowly and licked his palm to slick himself. Tim wiggled a bit impatiently and watched his boyfriend prepare himself with hungry eyes. Conner twisted his wrist on himself and moaned. Tim licked his lips and whined softly in the back of his throat.

"You doing okay down there?" Conner's voice hitched once and he groaned when he squeezed his fist tighter.

"N-No," Tim whined again and arched his back slightly. "Quit touching yourself and _fuck me."_

Conner laughed louder again and he released himself. "You asked so nicely too." He lined himself up with Tim's waiting entrance and pressed inside slowly.

Tim's head tilted back and he sighed in pleasure as the other boy filled him. It was slow going as they didn't have the proper lubrication but soon Conner was fully seated in his lover. He waited for Tim to adjust to his girth before moving again.

"Conner," Tim moaned, reaching up to wind his arms loosely around Conner's neck. He pulled the other boy down close and their hot breath mingled together.

"Tim-" Conner snapped his hips down and speared Tim harder. He soon made a rhythm and the only sound in the apartment was slick skin and soft gasps.

Tim forced himself forward until Conner had fallen back a bit and he was sitting on his lap. He rocked his hips faster, meeting each of Conner's thrusts with a strong one of his own.

Conner chuckled and dug his fingers into Tim's waist. "Am I too slow for you?"

"It's not that," Tim assured as he continued to move against the other boy. "I'm just-it's been awhile since we've been able to be like this."

"You're restless," Conner grinned. He kept Tim still a moment so he could make himself comfortable on the couch again. The small of his back was pressed into the armrest and he curled his arm into the pillow at his right side. The empty air on the open left side of the couch and the space between him and Tim almost cooled his heated flesh. He squeezed Tim again. "Okay."

Tim nodded and began to bounce himself again, albeit much more slowly. Thinking now, how long it's been, they should take their time and savour the now rare moments between them. Between missions and attacks and dealing with the Reach, there was never an appropriate time or opportunity for the couple to just spend time with each other.

Conner's eyes slid shut as he tried to just enjoy the sensations. Tim's tight heat around his hard cock and the sound of his breathing with each downward thrust-it was hypnotic.

"I love you," Tim mumbled into Conner's neck when he felt his stomach tighten and his walls clench around his boyfriend's impressive length.

Conner opened his mouth to give a proper reply but the only thing he could manage was a low moan. "Tim-" He slammed into Tim again and bit his shoulder when he released. Tim cried out as Conner's essence filled him, throwing his head back as he reached his own end. Clear blue eyes snapped open and Conner felt Tim lose himself and come undone at the end. He licked up his perfect neck and bit a love bite directly under where his cape draped. The fabric would agitate it for days.

Tim let himself fall forward and rested his head tiredly on Conner's chest and just focused on slowing his breathing. They both smelled of sex and sweat now, and the younger wanted nothing more than to stay where he was until they both drifted off, but he knew what a mess they would be in the morning if they didn't shower.

Conner held Tim close and listened for his heart to slow its beating. He huffed calmly through his nose a few times and pressed his lips to the small patch of skin behind Tim's ear. "I love you too," he whispered huskily back.

Tim reached down and searched for Conner's hand. He found it and wove their fingers together and squeezed them firmly. Conner chuckled against Tim and rocked into one last time before pulling out. "We need to wash these..." He patted the cushions with his free hand.

"Yeah..." Tim mumbled in agreement, but made no indication he planned on moving anytime soon. "The bed would be better next time."

"Much better." Conner got to his feet slowly and pulled Tim into his arms. "I think the pizza's cold."

"I kind of forgot about it," Tim admitted with a laugh.

"We can have it for breakfast." Conner nuzzled into the hollow of Tim's neck and pressed a chaste kiss into his flesh. "Bath or shower?"

"Pizza is not breakfast," argued Tim and reciprocated the gentle affections. "Bath."

Conner laughed again and carried Tim into the bathroom. He set the other boy down and started a warm bath. "I can put you in too if you like."

"I could have walked here on my own," Tim glared and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"If you'd rather walk back to the kitchen and put the pizza away I could take a bath." Conner tested the water and finished it up. "Get in."

"Are you getting in with me?" Tim asked as he sank into the warm water with a purr.

"After I put the pizza away." Conner tousled Tim's hair and kissed his forehead. "I won't be too long."

Tim frowned at the gesture and shooed Conner out of the bathroom to begin to wash off.

Conner padded out barefoot to wrap the uneaten pizza and place it in the fridge. He'd hand wash the pizza tray in the morning. He gathered his and Tim's clothes and moved them to the bedroom. A tired yawn left the Kryptonian hybrid and he went back to the bathroom. He patted Tim's head again to get his attention. "Make some room."

Tim scooted forward in the tub, resisting the urge to sling water at the other for patting his head again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Conner asked innocently. He knew how Tim hated to be coddled but only teased him like that in private.

"You know what you did," Tim frowned and splashed Conner once he was seated behind him.

"But you're adorable. I can't help it." Conner's hands dipped under the water and his arms settled on Tim's waist. He pulled the other boy flush to his chest and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"We'll see how adorable I am when I have my revenge," Tim mused and let himself lean back to relax on the other's strong chest.

"Revenge?" Conner echoed quizzically. "You serious?"

"I'm a bat. I'm afraid we're always serious," Tim said.

A pleasant huff of air left Conner's nose. "I'd challenge you to do your worst but I'm actually afraid of what that might be."

Tim had to laugh at that and turned to place a kiss on Conner's nose. "Don't worry. I think you can handle it."

* * *

It was shortly after noon the next day when a light knock sounded on the apartment door. Tim's cell phone buzzed soon after and Dick's set ringtone (the musical chime of 'The day the Merry-go-round broke down') blissfully chirped.

"Hello?" Tim mumbled sleepily into the device, covering his mouth to stifle the yawn that immediately followed.

"Wakey wakey," Dick called happily into the phone. "Guess what time it is?"

Conner grunted and rolled over in bed. "Tell Dick to go home," was mumbled into his pillow.

"Conner said go home," Tim parroted back tiredly without wasting a beat and rolled over onto his back.

"Now that's not very nice," Dick continued cheerily. "Either of you going to let me in?"

"No, you're like a vampire. Can't come in unless you're invited," Conner's pillow commented again.

"I'll open the door in a minute," Tim said, grumbling as he sat up in the bed and reached down to pull on the pants that he'd worn yesterday.

"I could do it for you-"

"Don't you dare," Conner sat up fully awake. He got to his feet and crossed the apartment in seven long steps. He opened the door and didn't bother to cover his briefs. The only other semblance of clothing was white pyjama shirt. "Hey."

"A lot more of you than I'm used to seeing." Dick shut his phone off and greeted Conner with a smile. "You two okay?"

"I think you should be asking about us. Please don't joke about breaking into other people's houses."

"Sorry." Dick stepped inside after Conner nodded he could. He held up a drive-thru bag with a few late breakfast goodies. "Have you two eaten yet?"

"No. Your call woke us up," Tim yawned and fussed with his still sleep-ruffled hair. "We have pizza."

"Pizza is not breakfast," Dick replied easily.

"That's what I said," Tim said and gave Conner an 'I told you so' look.

Conner rolled his eyes and took the bag. "Any particular reason you're dropping by?"

"Someone wasn't home at curfew," Dick smiled at Tim, "And it's just been a while since I've been off the clock. I thought I'd stretch my legs with two of my best guys."

"Yeah. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Tim nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should wait then to talk to about the Runaways then."

Dick grunted and moved to sit down in the kitchen. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand and sighed deeply. Dick slumped forward in the chair and rested on his elbows across the table. "Tim-"

"I'm worried about them," Tim said, cutting off the old bat. "Especially after what happened yesterday. And you _were_ too harsh with Roy. They should all be with us."

"I didn't tell Roy to leave. I was putting him on probation," the older boy said in his own defense. "He decided to leave with them. And don't even get me started on what a headache them getting tech from Luthor gives me. Tim, we've tried to help these kids before. They don't want it. We can't drag them with us kicking and screaming."

"And we can't just leave them out there to get hurt or die!" Tim raised his voice and glared at Dick. "Since when do you give up, Dick?"

"_I haven't given up!"_ Dick's head shot up and he flinched when Conner squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I can't intimidate or force them, Tim. I'm not-" He stopped short and lowered his head. "I'm not Bruce. I can't just give an order and have it accepted without question. I have to show them that being with us might be what's best for them. They seem to work well on their own right now so all we can do is wait and hope they wise up."

"I'm not asking you to intimidate them, and I'm certainly not asking you to be Bruce," Tim frowned deeply. "I am asking you, however, to go about this differently. You rubbed them the wrong way, and honestly, we need to be _nice_ to them _and_ Roy to convince them to come with us."

"Sometimes being nice isn't enough." Dick leaned back in the chair and tried to calm himself.

"Fine. Then I'll talk to them myself," Tim said with a tone of finality and leaned back in his chair. "Since you won't."

"It's not that I _won't-"_ Dick sighed and he shrugged himself from beneath Conner's grip. "Alright fine. Handle this your way." He got to his feet and made a path to the door. "Just report in what you accomplish. Or don't." He didn't leave room for a reply and was gone.

Tim growled in frustration and resisted the urge to upset the table. "Why is he being so stubborn!?"

"Dick has a lot on his mind," Conner offered and he moved to console the second robin in his home. He rubbed Tim's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"I know he does," Tim sighed and tried to let Conner's ministrations soothe him. "But even I've never seen him _this_ bad before. I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out." Conner shifted and bent down to kiss Tim's neck. "At least he brought breakfast?"

"I guess," Tim mumbled. He was still too upset and bothered by the altercation to think about anything else. "Once we finish, we should start looking for them."

"Jaime left with the quieter one," Conner offered. "We could start with him and work our way in."

"Right. I'll give him a call and see if they're still together," Tim agreed with a nod.

"After breakfast," Conner said and he reached to shake the bag once.

Tim nodded again and they set about to reheating the meal Dick brought for them. The younger boy thought quietly to himself as he chewed and decided he would apologize to Dick later once they'd spoken to the Runaways. This wasn't easy on the older bat either, and to be honest, Tim wasn't exactly being fair.

The pair finished eating soon enough and Conner started cleaning up the kitchen and getting the rest of the apartment in order. He saw to the couch cushions and around three o'clock he and Tim were ready to head out. He was tugging on a graphic tee (one different from his usual uniform look) and setting the last of the dishes onto the drying rack. "You get Jaime yet?"

"It's ringing," Tim answered with his phone balanced between his ear and shoulder as he went about putting the rest of his things in order.

Jaime answered on the fourth ring. "What?" His voice was a little rough and he sounded almost agitated. "I mean hey Robin. What's up?"

"Good morning to you to," Tim said sarcastically and shifted the phone from one ear to the other. "Is your friend still with you?"

"Dude, it's 3:30," Jaime groaned. "Bat time?"

"Yeah, something like that," Tim replied. "You didn't answer my question."

"What if he is?" Jaime shifted and he rolled to his side. He and Tye had slept most of the day away and he'd only been awake two hours. They hadn't eaten and his stomach grumbled loudly.

"I want to talk to him-_all_ of them," Tim answered. "Trying to make things right. Roy included. Can we meet somewhere?"

"I don't think they're going to want to talk to anyone." Jaime's stomach grumbled again and he sat up. "You buying lunch?"

"If you can get them to meet me," Tim bargained. "Any place you want."

"Let me call you back." Jaime hung up and turned on his side to face Tye. "Hey." He poked him in the stomach once. "Wake up."

Tye grumbled in irritation and swatted at Jaime's hands. "Lemme sleep. Still tired."

"It's after three and we haven't eaten all day. A friend of mine wants to meet up." Jaime sat up in bed slowly and stretched.

"A fried of yours?" Tye repeated suspiciously and cracked one eye open to peer at Jaime. "What friend?"

"Uh...one of the ones in tights," Jaime shrugged. "One of the nicer ones."

"No thanks," Tye responded immediately, pulling the covers back over his head.

"_Tye-"_ Jaime tugged the blanket back and freed Tye's face. "You trust me right?"

"Yeah, now that you're not a psychotic Reach puppet," the Native teen bit back. "But I do not trust them. Not with how they treat their so-called 'friends'."

"That's what Robin is trying to fix," Jaime sighed and scrubbed his face with the heel of his hand. "He's buying lunch."

"He can't win me over with food," Tye protested, but he had to admit to himself, someone treating him to a meal sounded good after all the weeks the Runaways spent on their own.

"Maybe we could try just the two of us for now and see about getting the others to come around later?" Jaime offered hopefully. Trying to convince one stubborn person was easier than five.

"I don't like this," Tye shook his head. "I want to talk to them first and see what they think."

"Whatever you want, Tye," Jaime conceded. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to shower and get changed. Call them up and work something out."

"Right," Tye said and reached for his pants that were still on the floor and dug out his phone. He flipped it open and saw there was a text waiting, but he ignored it for now and called Virgil.

Virgil answered on the third ring. Air whizzed in his ears and a flock of birds sounded close. "Sup Tye? You and your beetle buddy work everything out? Or do I get to fry his circuits?"

"We worked it out," Tye answered and rolled his head along his shoulders until his neck popped. "We need to talk. It's important."

"Us or everybody?" A seagull screeched louder and Virgil grunted. "Wait a sec." The wind on the other line rushed faster and then stopped. "Sorry about that. I was trying to see how high I could get this thing. I was pretty up there."

"You're usually 'pretty up there'," Tye quipped. "All of us. He wants me to go with him to see Robin."

Tye could practically hear Virgil wrinkle his nose over the phone. "That's the little one, right? You want some back up?"

"That's the one. What do you think?"

"I think you should give me directions. You're not hearing all this noise by yourself."

"I don't know where he's taking us since I shot it down at first," Tye sighed. "Where are you right now? Let's meet up."

Virgil raised his head and stared about his surroundings. "I'll just get to you. Beetle's house right?" The electric youth zapped his phone and input Jaime's information to pull up MapQuest. "See you in like- a half hour?"

"Yeah. Bye," Tye replied and flipped his phone shut. "Virgil's coming."

"Is that your angry friend from yesterday?" Jaime returned rubbing a towel at his hair. "Hopefully Robin will leave Superboy at home. I'm pretty sure we should keep them separated."

"He's not angry. Superboy is just an ass," Tye countered.

"That's not-" Jaime sighed and dropped the towel. "Never mind. I'm just happy you're agreeing to the meet up. I'll let Robin know."

"You do that," Tye answered, still not entirely pleased with the idea of meeting up with anyone from that team.

Jaime huffed at Tye's poor attitude but let it go. He called Robin back and dropped down on his bed again. "There's a Mike's Milkshakes downtown. See you there in an hour? Who are you bringing?"

"Just myself," Tim replied. "And Conner. He's already with me."

"Yeah- that's probably not the best idea. Is Impulse busy or something?" Jaime stretched on the bed. "Superboy didn't leave the best impression. And I'm bringing Virgil. He's not a fan."

"I don't care," Conner said boredly in the background.

"If this is going to work, they're going to have to learn to get along with each other," Tim pointed out. "Conner and I have already talked. It's fine. Now, where do you want to go?"

Jaime sighed and covered his face with his hand. "Mike's Milkshakes. It's a dinner on the main drag in El Paso."

"All right. We'll meet you there soon," Tim said.

"In an hour!" Jaime grumbled into the phone. "Jeez, you don't listen already." He hung up and thumped his head against his pillow. This is starting out smoothly.

Perhaps it is best to abandon the idea then, Jaime Reyes, the Scarab offered.

No. Even if I can't get Tye and his crew to join the team they need to hear Robin out. Jaime got to his feet and went to check on Tye in the bathroom. "Tye?"

"I'll be out in a minute," Tye answered shortly from behind the door.

"Okay..." Jaime sorted through their clothes. An hour wasn't enough time to wash Tye's clothes but maybe... _Think we can super clean his clothes with your armor?_

_I am not a washing machine! _The scarab replied angrily.

_Well not right now, after the meet up I guess_, Jaime shrugged. _He's already dressed._

_If you are concerned for the smell, then give him some of _your_ clothes._

"I'm ready," Tye said, finally stepping out of the bathroom, looking much less disheveled than he had when they'd gotten up.

"I like Tye's smell!" Jaime raised his head and jumped back when he heard himself shout that aloud.

"Um...what?" Tye said, giving his friend a strange look. "Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! The scarab was-nothing. We should go." Jaime turned abruptly and jogged down the stairs. "Mike's Milkshakes. Let's go."

"I'm getting the biggest burger on the menu," Tye promised as they headed for the door. "We have to wait though. Virgil isn't here yet."

The doorbell rang and a light knock rapped against the door. "Yo. We getting some grub or what?"

"I guess. Let's go," Tye said.

Here we go. Jaime took a deep breath and forced a smile at Virgil when he opened the door. "Hey."

Virgil stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Sup." A quick crackle of electricity dances across his fingers.

"You might want to keep that in-check," Tye commented, pointing at the sparks coming off his fingertips.

"Oops," Virgil said in a clearly false tone. He dragged his hand across his chest and the sparks were gone. "You don't like hand buzzers?"

"Not particularly," Jaime grunted.

"Don't start," Tye warned. "Superboy is going to be there, and I really don't feel like causing a scene."

"Super-" Virgil rolled his eyes and turned to Tye. "I can be civil. I _love_ being civil. That's my middle name. So long as the punk doesn't try to step on me."

"If you guys start fighting, then _I'll_ do the stepping on," Tye promised.

Jaime sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. How did he end up being the babysitter.

* * *

Conner picked a booth toward the back when he and Tim arrived at the diner. He tapped the menu into the table and his foot beat in time on the bench. "They're late."

"We'll wait for another half an hour," Tim sighed. "You can order another shake if you're getting antsy."

Conner turned to look out the window and saw Jaime coming up with the other two teens in tow. "Here they come now."

"You're late," Tim said pointedly, but still gestured for them to sit down. "Hungry?"

Virgil opened his mouth to speak and Jaime cut in front of him. "That was me. The Scarab was still taking Virgil as a hostile. Took me a while to calm him down."

_Do not lie and use me as an excuse, Jaime Reyes_, The Scarab complained, affronted.

_Sorry buddy. One time trick I promise,_ Jaime apologized. He got Tye and Virgil into the booth before he climbed in. He was sure to not have Virgil directly across from Conner.

Tim slid the menus over to the other side. "Please, order whatever you like. Conner says the chocolate malts are good."

"Conner?" Virgil's eyebrow arched.

"What of it?" Conner asked defensively.

"You strike me as more of a Brody." Virgil grinned.

Tim put his hand over Conner's in case the other decided to bite back at Virgil. "So lunch?"

"_Please,"_ Jaime groaned. The boys ordered and soon a tense silence stretched across the table. "So... uh, Robin, why don't you start?"

"I want you guys to reconsider joining the team," Tim started.

"I not we?" Tye asked with an arched brow.

"It's more than just me," Tim assured quickly. "Things are just...difficult right now. For all of us."

"I don't know how I feel about a team that just fires each other without giving the other guy a chance," Virgil crossed his arms and answered. He leaned back in the booth.

"I know and we've spoken about that," Tim said. "This offer isn't just to you. It's to Roy as well. I don't like how it was handled anymore than you do."

"And what does your illustrious leader have to say about this?" Virgil was trying to put a cap on his sarcasm but he couldn't help the snark.

"He's frustrated," Tim answered honestly. "He does want all of you with us, but he's tired. Batman and the league being gone has put a huge strain on him and we haven't been respecting that."

"So he gets a pass for being a jerk?"

Conner growled and Virgil fell silent.

"What Robin is trying to say is that things could have gone _a lot_ better on Warworld and we all want to fix it," Jaime interrupted.

"Mostly," Tim said and resisted tearing into Virgil for speaking of Dick that way.

"So let me get this straight... we can join your clubhouse if we play nice?" Virgil turned to Tye. "And no offense, but first impressions are everything and I seriously just don't have a good one of you guys."

"We're not exactly impressed by you either right now," Tim cut with a glare. "Right now you're acting immature and stubborn. You're so determined to do things on your own and your own way, but you _can't._ You're not experienced. Dick did what he had to for the safety of the team and while he handled it poorly, he made the right call. You've only just been brought into this mess. He's been dealing with this for _five years._ Think about that."

"Robin-" Conner patted Tim's side when the server started to come with their orders.

Virgil sat in silence another moment and then he gazed at Tim coolly. "I think I can take a guess who 'Dick' is."

Tim seethed quietly and didn't say anything else and turned to glare down at the table from behind his sunglasses.

Virgil took a bite of his burger and a sip of his shake. "You're right. I shouldn't just keep riling you up like that. That's not cool. And yeah, you guys have been at this a lot longer than we have. But you had a choice, right? You just woke up one day and decided you wanted to run around in tights. _We didn't."_ Virgil sat back in the booth and twirled a French fry between his fingers. "I didn't ask to be changed. So forgive me if I'm still a little upset about that. I appreciate what you're offering but I'm not interested."

"Then just because you have your abilities now, doesn't mean you have to use them," Tim sighed, remembering how Wally had left the team behind.

"How is running with you guys any different than STAR labs?"

"For one thing you'll get actual training and not just tests," Jaime offered. "And this right now-dialogue. We actually have conversations and value opinions. We might not always agree but we at least listen." His eyes cut to the table. "We try to."

"We're willing to listen," Tim confirmed more firmly. "We know we're not perfect and we're trying to make up for that. And Roy needs help and he needs his team more than ever now to get through what's happened to him."

"He has a team," Virgil said quietly. "We took him in when you guys...stopped. He's rough around the edges but he's a good guy."

"I know he is," Tim agreed. "But just friendly support isn't enough and I think we allowed him back onto the field too soon. What he went through...it was terrible. I don't blame or fault him for anything that he did on Warworld. In the same position, I probably would have done the same."

"So if we did decide to try out this team Roy could come too?" Virgil looked over to Tye again. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean it's just _him._ It's not even like he's the leader," Tye shrugged.

"Yeah but-" Virgil shrugged back. "It's somebody at least. I mean, he was Robin first right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tye asked.

"He's moving up the ladder. And at least he's trying." Virgil munched on his burger again. "Why don't you try talking. My food's getting cold."

"I don't see what else there is to say," Tye shrugged. "It's not like it's just our decision to make either. We have to talk to the others."

"Take your time," Tim said and took a sip of his malt. "You know how to reach me."

"Through bug-boy?" Virgil made a face at Jaime and tapped him under the table. "Tye says you're okay I guess you're alright."

"Tye the leader of your group?" Conner asked. He finally thought Virgil was calm enough for them to speak without having a shouting match.

"If it's not Roy or me," Virgil grinned. "Plus he's the heavy hitter. You always listen to the bigger guy."

"I wouldn't say 'leader' so much as the only one with common sense," Tye quipped and took another bite of his burger.

"So then you'll think it over?" Conner added cautiously.

"They might not go for it," Virgil shrugged. "Guess we can ask and find out."

"That's all we're asking," Tim said weakly, suddenly feeling very tired and he still needed to apologize to Dick. Today was going to be very tiring, it seemed.

Jaime left with Tye and Virgil shortly after and promised to meet up with Tim and Conner back at the base the next day at the earliest. Conner took Tim back to Metropolis and the pair spent the rest of the day together. The older boy finally bid his boyfriend goodbye when Tim returned to Gotham for patrol.

* * *

Nightwing was already on the rooftops surveying what he could. He'd broken up two muggings and a drug deal. His shoulders were hunched and he stared tiredly down a fire escape as he caught a moment's peace.

Robin spotted him crouched in his usual spot and made a line quickly to the building to propel himself over. He landed almost silently and came to stand behind the older bat. "Can we talk?"

"I don't see why not." Even though Nightwing didn't shift at his perch all his attention was on the younger boy. "How did it go?"

"It... was rough, but they're considering what we said," Robin answered carefully and swung his legs over the edge of the building to sit. "But I didn't come here to talk about that actually."

"Oh?" Nightwing finally moved. All the exhaustion was evident in his movement. The long hours between running the team and relaying information to the Watchtower; the secrets he still kept from his team; his constant concern about Bruce and the other Leaguers- Dick was running on fumes and going through the motions.

"I wanted to apologize about what I said to you today," Robin said and turned to face the other. "I was out of line and it was rude and unfair of me. I'm sorry."

Nightwing stretched on his feet and slumped once into Robin. "It's fine. Some things just need to be said."

"No it's not fine. Not the way I said them," Robin shook his head in disagreement and placed a small hand over Nightwing's. "No one knows better than me how hard you work and how tired you were, and I shouldn't have forgotten that and let my own frustration get the better of me."

"It's okay." Nightwing used his other hand and ruffled Robin's hair once. "Though I appreciate you apologizing. We have more important things to worry about than hurt feelings. Good work with the Runaways. And thank you."

"You're welcome," Robin nodded, still a bit sore over what was said between them before, but Dick had forgiven him and he would try to let it go. "They haven't made a decision yet. Only two of them came."

"That's a better showing than I would have gotten. It's progress," Nightwing smiled once. "Good work."

"Thanks," Tim smiled a bit more easily and idly kicked his feet. "And I also wanted to talk to you about Roy, but that can wait until later. I think he needs more...serious help."

Nightwing nodded but didn't say anything else. "So we're okay then?" he asked after a beat.

"We're always okay, Dick," Tim said softly and squeezed the older boy's hand. "We're family."

He smiled at that and nudged Tim's shoulder once. "Yes we are."

"Hey," Tim protested and nudged him back, but carefully so neither of them ended up jostled off the side of the building.

Dick got to his feet again and gave Tim a little grin. "C'mon. There's some bad guys that need chasing."

"Right," Tim smiled, a bit wider this time, and rose from his seat, cable launcher in hand.

* * *

**AN Khauzy: **WOO that was kind of long. Sorry guys...Kairan actually had to remind me we were doing a Snapshot chapter and now our usual thing. We're working on more now as I post this and there's a poll on my profile regarding the new pairings so please check it out. In the mean time, until the next update. **  
**


End file.
